


Наставник

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chatlogs, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Out of Character, кнопка "сделать хорошо" активирована
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Квай-Гон Джинн взял себе еще одного падавана. Уже третьего...
Comments: 13
Kudos: 56





	1. Светлая Сторона Силы

_Храм Ордена джедаев, Корусант. 45 ДБЯ._  
Уже почти три дня как не юнлинг Оби-Ван Кеноби старательно и бесшумно прыгал по коридору. Бесшумно – потому что он все-таки почти взрослый, и ребячиться ему не положено. Но юнлинги очень хорошо умеют быть тихими. Иногда – гораздо лучше взрослых. Старательно – потому что прыгать по каменному полу, не поднимая эха на весь Храм, нелегко. Надо сперва оттолкнуться Силой, взмыть под самый потолок, а затем аккуратно приземлиться, гася все звуки. И всё это – не поднимая волнения в Силе! А прыгал – потому что Оби-Ван был просто и незатейливо счастлив.  
Его ведь уже совсем было сочли недостойным пути джедая и отправили в Агрокорпус! Гнева, мол, в нем много, и несдержанности тоже… «Мясного пирога во мне много, - фыркнул про себя Оби-Ван. – И то ненадолго».  
Нет, говорят, что назначение в Агрокорпус – это хорошо и правильно, и что там джедаи тоже занимаются очень полезными вещами. Но Оби-Ван совершенно не хотел всю жизнь выпалывать сорняки и общаться исключительно с брюквой, тыквой и смоквой. Он вообще овощи не очень любил. И то, что вместе с ним на Бендомир совершенно случайно летел мастер-джедай, воспринял как подарок судьбы.  
«Правильно говорят: чтобы стать падаваном, надо привлечь внимание мастера, - Оби-Ван на долю секунды завис под потолком и бесшумно приземлился на каменные плиты. – Я привлек!»  
Почти всю дорогу до Бендомира Оби-Ван по всем правилам штурмовал Квай-Гона. Он крутился рядом с мастером-джедаем, проникновенно смотрел на него пронзительно-голубыми глазами и старательно тренировался в менталистике и силовых техниках. Ну вдруг, вдруг между ним и мастером Квай-Гоном возникнут узы Силы? Тогда у мастера просто не останется выбора!  
Увы, но Квай-Гон оставался столь же недоступен, как Зал Совета для юнлингов. Он ничего не имел против будущего служителя Агрокорпуса, но мягко отстранял его, когда тот слишком уж лез под ноги. Он просто не замечал запредельных усилий по внедрению в его сознание мысли о том, как было бы замечательно учить такого чудесного Оби-Вана. И уж конечно, он совершенно не собирался создавать узы Силы с посторонним мальчишкой. Умоляющие взгляды, правда, действовали: Квай-Гон иногда смотрел на него задумчиво, а то и с откровенным сожалением. Но и всё! И у Оби-Вана ничего не вышло бы, если бы не пираты.  
«Люблю пиратов! – убежденно решил Оби-Ван, заворачивая за угол. – Просто обожаю!»  
Он как раз сидел тогда в салоне лайнера, как где-то что-то зашумело, затрещало, и из коридора посыпались вооруженные типы неприятного вида. Оби-Ван потом узнал, что их на абордаж взяли, а тогда просто понял, что враги и надо драться. Но в салоне, как назло, были только пассажиры, и ни у кого не было оружия. А мастер Квай-Гон всех спас! И защитил! А Оби-Ван ему помогал: спину прикрывал и потом гражданских успокаивал. И тогда, практически на поле боя и среди расчлененных трупов его посвятили в падаваны! Ну, то есть, на самом деле трупов почти не было, потому что мастер Квай-Гон старался никого не убивать, да и уйти смогли многие. Да и не посвящали его: мастер просто посмотрел на него и сказал, что ему не место в Агрокорпусе. Но Оби-Ван был уверен: всё решилось именно тогда, после боя.  
А потом пришлось лететь назад, разбираться с пленными пиратами, чинить корабль, ждать в столице следующего лайнера до Бендомира – а они нечасто бывают, это же не Набу какое-нибудь! И за это время мастер Квай-Гон успел уговорить Совет разрешить ему взять ученика! И взял!  
«Конечно, мне не место в Агрокорпусе, - подумал Оби-Ван. – Я и так это знаю».  
Он остановился, прислушавшись. За стеной зашуршало, словно бы кто-то резко развернулся, и край широких джедайских одежд задел что-нибудь из мебели.  
\- Говорят, Квай-Гон взял себе нового ученика, - приглушенно донеслось из-за стены.  
\- И ему позволили?  
Оби-Ван насторожился. Скользнул к двери, прячась в Силе и напрягая слух. Юнлинги умеют быть очень незаметными, когда хотят. Правда, с возрастом это обычно куда-то пропадает.  
\- Совет разрешил. Хотя и не без сомнений, - теперь разговор было слышно лучше.  
\- Большая ошибка со стороны Совета. Квай-Гону вообще нельзя брать учеников. Он прекрасный рыцарь… пока. А учитель из него дурной.  
Оби-Ван нахмурился. Ему не нравился этот разговор. По его мнению, мастер Квай-Гон – замечательный учитель. Он уже успел научить его двум очень важным вещам. Во-первых – что в бою тебе обязательно должны прикрывать спину. Вон, тот большой и толстый родианец уже почти задел мастера, когда Оби-Ван в его зеленую харю вазой кинул. А стрелять, когда у тебя по всей морде букет размазан, очень неудобно. А во-вторых – что сражаться надо до конца. Оби-Ван ведь мог сдаться и не пытаться убедить мастера взять его в падаваны. Но боролся и победил! Замечательный же учитель, чем им не нравится? Учит, добрый и очень-очень сильный. Что еще юнлингу надо? Разве что печенек… но это он и сам найдет, нельзя же требовать от мастера всего.  
\- Неужели не смогли переманить мальчика? – продолжал говорить неизвестный джедай, недовольный Квай-Гоном. – Найти другого учителя…  
\- Пробовали. Несколько вполне достойных рыцарей… что уж там, гораздо более достойных, чем Квай-Гон! – предлагали юному Кеноби ученичество. Но он отказался.  
«Ага, - сердито подумал Оби-Ван. – Где они были, эти достойные, когда я готов был пойти в падаваны даже к дроиду-уборщику? Все мои двенадцать лет жизни в Ордене они меня, значит, в упор не видели… ну ладно, шесть. Брать меня в падаваны раньше смысла не было. А теперь, значит, в очередь выстроились! Ну уж нет. Я уже взял себе мастера. Того, кто меня самым первым выбрал».  
\- Плохо. Придется очень тщательно следить за мальчиком.  
\- Придется. А еще тщательнее – за его наставником.  
Оби-Ван уловил неясное движение в Силе и, отшагнув от двери, спокойно отправился дальше по коридору. Он совсем не хотел, чтобы его заметили. Пусть он и не понимал, почему неизвестным джедаям не нравился мастер Квай-Гон, но был уверен, что однажды узнает это. Если раньше не попадется.  
  
 _ГолоЧат. Личный кабинет №0089418(беш). Участники чата:_ **Я задолбал!** , **Я обнаглел!** , **MakeLoveNoWar**  
  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ау!  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ау?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Не кричи. Я в чате.  
 **Я задолбал!** : О! Отличненько. Тогда поздравляю!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Хм?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ну как же! Мы тут узнали, что у Вас новый падаван! Вот и радуемся.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Хм.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А что? Это важный шаг в жизни любого джедая. Практически судьбоносный!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Хм. И нет, у меня не заело эти две кнопки на клавиатуре.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Вот и поздравляем, мастер! Мы за Вас очень рады. И за него тоже.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Я в курсе. Я уже получил ваш подарок. Скажите на милость, чья это была идея?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Его!  
 **Я задолбал!** : Его!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Восхитительно. И что мне теперь с этим подарком делать?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Разумеется, читать, мастер. Когда придет срок, это может спасти Вашему ученику жизнь!  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ну, или хотя бы репутацию.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ему это не понадобится. Он будет нормальным, светлым джедаем, преданным Ордену.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Да, мастер!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Конечно, мастер!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Клоуны. Оба. И где мне, спрашивается, теперь хранить ваш подарок? Он может, скажем так, вызвать ненужные вопросы.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Мастер, я не верю, что у Вас не осталось незанятых тайников!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Правильно не веришь.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Эй, а я про тайники почему не знаю?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Нужно было внимательнее шуршать по комнате.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Потому что ты был хорошим мальчиком и не ползал после завтрака под чужими кроватями.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Блин. Столько пропустил.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : О да! Э-э-э, кстати, мастер, когда будете ныкать наш подарок, в тайник лезьте осторожнее. А то я не помню, всё ли я из него забрал, когда улетал…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Так. А что ты прятал в моем тайнике, позволь спросить?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Э-э-э… книжки.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Так. Это те самые, э-э-э, книжки, о которых я думаю?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Не знаю, мастер. Там тогда всё так завертелось, я не уверен, что успел вернуть в библиотеку всё, что позаимствовал…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Значит, те самые. И какого же хатта ты решил хранить в моей комнате запрещенную, э-э-э, литературу?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Но ведь там-то точно искать не будут!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Правильное я тебе имя дал. Твои, э-э-э, книжки хотя бы без, э-э-э, закладок внутри?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Э-э-э…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ясно. Только невозможность силовых манипуляций на расстоянии спасает твои уши от бесславной гибели.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Но я их предупредил, чтобы Вас не трогали, если вы читать станете!  
 _Непродолжительное молчание в чате._  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Мастер?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Всё, книгочей, ты попал.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : И ничего такого. Мы смогли договориться дипломатическими методами.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Ну ладно. А их там сколько? Э-э-э, книжек, то есть.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Не очень много. Тридцать два.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Мастер! Да быть такого не может! Я за всю жизнь столько не натаскал бы!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Им было скучно. Среди них нашелся специалист по инновационным силовым биотехнологиям. И они размножались.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Вы просто разыгрываете меня, мастер.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Разумеется. Я не скажу тебе не только их количество, но и даже то, какие именно, э-э-э, книжки ты забыл забрать с собой. То есть, конечно, вернуть в библиотеку, да.  
 **Я задолбал!** : А ты на что надеялся? Что тебе их Почтой Галактики перешлют?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Ничего. Мастер их своему новому падавану почитать даст. Ему сейчас нужнее.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Попрошу не учить меня воспитанию падаванов.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Да, мастер!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Конечно, мастер! Тем более что результат нам уже заранее нравится.  
  
 _Храм Ордена джедаев, Корусант. 45 ДБЯ._  
«Разумеется, - меланхолично подумал Квай-Гон, расслышав за спиной торопливые шаги. – В какой же еще позе может застать своего мастера этот юный падаван?»  
Спешно вылезать из-под кровати смысла явно не было, да и не развивал он никогда навыков скоростного ползанья задом вперед. Обычно джедаи, застуканные падаванами за неподобающими занятиями, срочно делали благостное выражение лица и изображали медитацию. Но Квай-Гон обоснованно сомневался, что Оби-Ван поверит в то, что его учитель медитирует, встав на четвереньки и наполовину засунувшись под кровать.  
И ладно бы он просто спросил: «Мастер, а что это вы делаете?». Квай-Гон нашел бы, что ответить. Но этот мелкий паршивец плюхнулся рядом и решительно полез под кровать с сейбером наперевес! Видимо, спасать от подкроватных монстров переднюю часть учителя.  
\- Ух ты! – Оби-Ван восторженно вытаращился в темноту. – Мастер, у вас там тайник!  
\- Тайник, - Квай-Гон неторопливо задвинул защелку ящика и опустил половицу. – И храню я там исключительно неподобающие вещи.  
\- А какие? – глаза у Оби-Вана стали большими, круглыми и очень восхищенными.  
Квай-Гон вздохнул. Был бы его падаван постарше, можно было бы сказать, что там лежат порнографические журналы. Но пока Оби-Ван таким просто не интересуется… по крайней мере, Квай-Гон на это надеялся.  
\- Запрещенную литературу. Тебе ведь рассказывали на уроках истории цивилизаций про революционеров?  
\- Ух ты! И вы – бунтовщик и мятежник?  
\- Нет, - Квай-Гон, усмехнувшись, покачал головой и начал выползать из-под кровати. – Это просто память об одном человеке. К тому же, относить эту память в библиотеку значит долго и нудно объяснять уже там, что я и правда не бунтовщик и не мятежник.  
\- А-а-а, - гулко прозвучало под кроватью. Квай-Гон улыбнулся и подергал Оби-Вана за ногу.  
\- И нет, мой юный падаван, ты не будешь лазить в этот тайник.  
\- Пчхи! – Оби-Ван недовольно выполз наружу. Квай-Гон только головой покачал, глядя на пыльного и растрепанного мальчишку. Повел рукой, сосредоточившись. Легкое движение Силы взметнуло пыль под кроватью, затирая следы их визита.  
\- Тогда дайте почитать, а? – Оби-Ван смахнул с уха обрывок паутины и умильно посмотрел на учителя.  
\- Обязательно дам. Как только ты научишься делать невозмутимое лицо и скрывать свои мысли даже от магистров.  
\- Мастер! Но от магистров-то зачем?  
\- Им будет очень интересно, - Квай-Гон вздохнул, разглядывая ученика. Невинные голубые глазки, куцая еще косичка за правым ухом торчит в сторону. Третий день в обучении, а уже лезет к тайникам и их содержимому. Может быть, прав магистр Йода, и его преследует какой-то злой рок?  
«Нет, мальчик. Ты станешь джедаем, что бы они там ни думали».  
\- Дай угадаю, - Квай-Гон набрал несколько строк на датападе и посмотрел на своего падавана. – Ты пришел сказать мне, что настало время обеда?  
\- Наоборот, - Оби-Ван мотнул головой. – Что время обеда уже прошло, и меня пора учить!  
\- Чудесно, - кивнул Квай-Гон, кладя датапад в сумку. – Тогда идем.  
В его любимом зале для тренировок сейчас никого не было. Сюда вообще приходили нечасто: слишком много лестниц и переходов надо было преодолеть для этого. А вот Квай-Гону тут нравилось. Особенно широкое окно, выходящее в сады для медитаций, и высокие потолки. Последнее для мастера Атару ростом под два метра было, увы, насущной необходимостью.  
\- Ну же, Оби-Ван, - Квай-Гон удобно устроился у стены, вытянув ноги и барабаня пальцами по датападу. – Вас же учат этому еще юнлингами. Тутаминис – самая начальная техника. Просто возьми из Силы ту энергию, которая не против.  
\- Она вся против, - пропыхтел Оби-Ван.  
\- А может быть, не стоило брать три добавки за обедом? – прищурился Квай-Гон.  
\- Мастер! А откуда вы знаете?  
\- Считай, что у меня было видение. Тогда ясно, почему тутаминис не дается тебе. Энергии просто не осталось места.  
\- Я сейчас котлеты утрамбую и еще попробую! – насупился Оби-Ван.  
\- Ну, говорят, для Силы нет ничего невозможного, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон, закрывая диалоговое окно ГолоЧата. – Но не стоит так надрываться. Лучше немного пофехтуем. Это тоже нужное и полезное умение для джедая.  
\- Мастер!..  
\- Что, Оби-Ван, третья порция была лишней? – Квай-Гон подмигнул ученику и поднялся с пола. – Ничего, джедай должен уметь сражаться в любых условиях. Заодно это научит тебя быть умеренным в потребностях и отказываться от излишних привязанностей… к котлетам.  
  
 _ГолоЧат. Личный кабинет №0089418(беш). Участники чата:_ **Я задолбал!** , **Я обнаглел!** , **MakeLoveNoWar**  
  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ну как, мастер?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Что – «как»?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Не томите, мастер. Мы жаждем подробностей! Вы уже почти неделю своего падавана обучаете, наверняка уже рассмотрели как следует!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Рассмотрел я его, еще когда Совет уговаривал.  
 **Я задолбал!** : И как?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Замечательно. У меня чудесный падаван. Умный, талантливый, выдержанный и интересуется тем, чем надо, а не как обычно.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Правда? Мы за Вас очень рады, мастер! Очень, очень рады!  
 **Я задолбал!** : Мастер, а почему вы на Бендомир не приехали?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : На нас по пути пираты напали. Такая досадная случайность.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Блин. А я Вас так ждал…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Нет уж. У меня теперь, между прочим, падаван есть. Юный и необученный. А то, что ты каждый раз изображаешь при нашей встрече, детям до 18 показывать нельзя.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Кажется, я пропустил что-то очень интересное. Ты зачем к мастеру пристаешь?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Эй! Не было ничего такого!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А что ты демонстрируешь при встречах?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Да как обычно: сейбер.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Этот великовозрастный остолоп каждый раз строит мне страшные рожи, кидается низковольтными молниями и размахивает на меня мечом, причем так, чтобы я, не дай Сила, не поранился.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Но ведь в первый раз Вам таки прилетело!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Потому что ты тогда не прикидывался, а действовал в состоянии аффекта. Зараза. Месяц постельного режима мне обеспечил.  
 **Я задолбал!** : И не раскаиваюсь!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Верю. Так что, Бендомир-то спасать еще надо?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Да нафиг он Вам сдался, этот Бендомир! И мне, кстати, тоже. Я Вас где-нибудь еще отловлю.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : По-моему, наш несгибаемый воин скучает.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Да иди ты! Я жажду отомстить!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Мсти осторожнее и не через чат. Вот залезет сюда мой падаван, прочитает и спросит меня: «Учитель, а кто эти странные люди?» И что я ему скажу?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Конечно, правду, мастер. Ведь джедаи не врут!  
 **Я задолбал!** : А Вы переписку чистьте. Не первый же день конспирируетесь.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Я чищу. Но воистину чуду подобен разум юнлинга. И шкодливость его – тоже.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Когда-нибудь он доберется до Ваших тайников, мастер.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Он уже.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Так быстро? А мальчик подает надежды. Я нашел их только на второй год обучения.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Это случайно получилось.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Нет случайностей, есть Великая Сила!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : И как? Залез?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Нет. Я оттащил его за ногу.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : О. Ну, это ненадолго.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Идите вы оба… на Зиост.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : На Зиост-то почему?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Там холодно и скучно.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Тогда лучше на Хот. Там холоднее.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : На Хоте кладбище кораблей времен Империи Ситхов. Скучно не будет. Вы станете их упоенно развинчивать. А на Зиосте – ничего интересного.  
 **Я обнаглел**!: Мастер, а Вы откуда знаете?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** _выходит из чата._  
 **Я задолбал!** : Он там был! Зуб даю!  
  
 _Телос IV. 44 ДБЯ._  
Оби-Ван тяжело потряс головой. Перед глазами покачивалось небо, перечеркнутое сбоку трубой какого-то завода. Что-то тихо булькало на грани слышимости.  
«Шишка будет, - подумал он, потирая затылок и с трудом поднимаясь с какого-то бетонного обломка. – Если не сотрясение…»  
Последние минуты всплывали в памяти обрывками, мутно стукаясь в виски. Заводские постройки, непонятный воин с красным мечом и безумными глазами, враз закаменевшее лицо учителя… учитель!  
Оби-Ван рывком обернулся. Мастер Квай-Гон стоял, припав на колено, на краю террасы. Его остановившийся взгляд был направлен на глубокий, промышленного вида бассейн, занимающий большую часть внутреннего двора. Там, под дюрасталевыми мостками и непонятными трубами, колыхалась мутная зеленоватая жидкость. Снизу время от времени поднимались крупные пузыри, с неприятным звуком лопаясь на поверхности.  
\- Мастер! – Оби-Ван подбежал к учителю, осторожно тронул за плечо. – Вы как?  
\- Я в порядке, - Квай-Гон тяжело перевел взгляд на своего падавана.  
\- А… он?  
\- А он – нет, - Квай-Гон снова отвернулся. Зеленая жижа тихо булькнула, лопнул очередной пузырь.  
\- Я… я его туда скинул, - Оби-Ван сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд. Очень отчетливо вспомнилось, как закричал странный воин, рванулся вверх в тщетной попытке ухватиться за край бассейна, как ударил Силой перед тем, как исчезнуть в кислоте.  
\- Ты не виноват, - Квай-Гон покачал головой. – Ксанатос гораздо сильнее и опытнее тебя… Он мог защититься. Не захотел.  
\- Но почему?  
\- Я не знаю, - Квай-Гон попытался подняться, ухватился за ограду террасы. Оби-Ван спешно подхватил, подставил плечо.  
\- Обопритесь на меня, мастер.  
\- Сам-то как? – отрывисто спросил Квай-Гон, неловко наваливаясь на падавана.  
\- Башкой стукнулся, - проворчал Оби-Ван, стараясь идти так, чтобы учителю было проще держаться за него. Он прекрасно помнил, что на середине боя алый клинок распахал мастеру бедро почти до кости.  
«Ничего, учитель, вы только до корабля дойдите, там медотсек, там вам станет легче… А я все равно всё сделал правильно. Так ему и надо, пусть в кислоте поплавает. Подходящая смерть для всяких там темных!»  
Уже на борту, послав корабль в гипер и выйдя из кабины, Оби-Ван спросил Квай-Гона:  
\- Мастер, это ведь не просто так? Ну, вы… и он…  
\- Не просто, - Квай-Гон качнул головой. – Он… Ксанатос был моим учеником когда-то.  
\- А теперь? – Оби-Ван проверил данные диагноста, отклеил от раны охлаждающий пластырь и начал осторожно смазывать края ожога составом №4. Световые мечи оставляют очень тяжелые ранения, но даже их можно вылечить, если всё делать правильно. Он сделает.  
\- Он пал на Темную сторону, - Квай-Гон смотрел в потолок медотсека. – Оставил Орден.  
\- И…  
\- Не вини себя в том, что случилось сегодня, Оби-Ван. Это был его выбор. Он всегда выбирал сам. И свою жизнь, и свою смерть, - Квай-Гон закрыл глаза. – Оставь меня. Я войду в исцеляющий транс и попробую привести себя в порядок.  
\- А…  
\- И не смотри на меня такими глазами, - одними губами усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Научу.  
  
 _ГолоЧат. Личный кабинет №0089418(беш). Участники чата:_ **Я задолбал!** , **Я обнаглел!** , **MakeLoveNoWar**  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : И что это был за цирк?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А на мой взгляд, неплохо получилось. Мне понравилось.  
 **Я задолбал!** : А что не так-то, мастер?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ну… может быть, степень достоверности происходящего?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Вы не поверили. Мастер, где я накосячил?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ну… может быть, когда прыгал в озеро с кислотой в защитном костюме?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Вот если бы Вы зашли на завод как положено, с главного входа, а не стали изображать внезапную инспекцию, Вам точно такой же скафандр на проходной выдали. Техника безопасности превыше всего!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А по-моему, кто-то просто захотел покрасоваться в шмотках а ля доруусанские доспехи.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Совместил приятное с полезным. А когда мной запустили в бассейн, просто надвинул маску прямо в полете. Делов-то!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Н-да. А ведь мой падаван поверил. Какого ситха ты вообще устроил этот спектакль у него на глазах? Я же говорил, что при нем – никаких пафосных дуэлей.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ну как же, мастер! Я надеялся, что он за Вас испугается, жахнет чем-нибудь убойным и перейдет на Темную сторону!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Не дождешься. Мальчик еще едва год обучается. Он просто не умеет ничего убойного. И ударил он тебя вполне хладнокровно.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Ну, мастер, зато Ваш ученик уже достиг невиданных высот в телекинезе!  
 **Я задолбал!** : Да уж, достиг так достиг. Чуть в противоположный бортик меня не впечатал.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Н-да. И ведь даже не подумал, что, если падший джедай улетает в бассейн с кислотой прямо в защитном костюме, это неспроста. Даже не знаю, кого сильнее ругать. То ли тебя за то, что такой балбес, то ли его за то, что такой лопух.  
 **Я задолбал!** : А меня-то за что?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Такие костюмы обычно предназначены для защиты от случайных брызг кислоты, а не от купания в ней.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Обижаете, мастер. Что бы там ни говорили в прессе, на моих заводах свято блюдется техника безопасности! Просто потому, что от этого зависит мое благосостояние.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : И вообще, сейчас в этой луже разве что таракан растворится, да и то не всякий.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Э?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Я вывел туда сток из общей канализации завода.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ах ты, гад! Ты ж мне весь производственный процесс к ворнскру под хвост пустил!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Ага. Там теперь разве что дерьмодемона вывести можно.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Хм. Я рад, что вы прикрываете друг другу спину и вообще дружны как никогда. А еще я наконец-то понял, почему этот бассейн так вонял.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Какого хатта канализацию-то? Не мог водопроводом воспользоваться?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Всё элементарно. Во-первых, нельзя лить воду в кислоту. Только кислоту в воду. Азы химии! Во-вторых, утечку из водопровода заметили бы быстро, а отстойник я четыре дня грабил безнаказанно. А в-третьих, ситх я или погулять вышел? Надо же тренироваться делать гадости ближнему своему!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ты не ситх. Ты падший джедай. Чтобы стать ситхом, нужно обучаться у ситха.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Так я это и делаю. Просто, так сказать, по самоучителям. Вы же, мастер, отказываетесь меня доучивать…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : И не собираюсь. Ты ушел из Ордена.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : И Вам бы следовало, мастер. Они ведь Вас приговорят когда-нибудь. После третьего или четвертого ученика…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Я верен Ордену. И я джедай.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А жаль. Из Вас вышел бы такой замечательный Лорд…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Так. Вы сейчас пространственно вместе?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Да, а что?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ксанатос. Тебе важное поручение. Выдери за уши Фимора.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Слушаюсь, мастер!  
 _Непродолжительное молчание в чате._  
 **Я задолбал!** : Сделано, мастер! Я победил со счетом 8:11.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Чего одиннадцать? Ушей?  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ну… почти.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Остолопы и обалдуи.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Да, мастер!  
 **Я задолбал!** : Слушаюсь, мастер!  
  
 _Храм Ордена джедаев, Корусант. 39 ДБЯ_  
\- Прошу прощения, магистр Галлия, - Оби-Ван догнал женщину, идущую куда-то по коридорам Ордена, и зашагал рядом. – Вы сейчас не очень заняты?  
\- Нет, Оби-Ван, - белые ленты традиционного головного убора качнулись, скользнув по плечам. – Спрашивай.  
\- Когда мы летели с Ворзида IV, вы странно смотрели на меня. Словно бы я не сделал чего-то, что вы ожидали. Я в чем-то виноват?  
\- Что? – Ади Галлия недоуменно взглянула на него. – Ну что ты, Оби-Ван, конечно, нет. Напротив, я довольна тобой и рада, что Совет ошибался.  
\- В чем? – Оби-Ван нахмурился. – Это как-то связано с тем, что у меня… ну… странная репутация в Совете? Почему у меня вообще есть репутация среди магистров? Я же еще только падаван.  
\- Ты талантливый и многообещающий мальчик, - Ади Галлия улыбнулась. – Совет присматривает за тобой с детства.  
\- Я уже не мальчик! – Оби-Ван упрямо мотнул головой. – Мне уже почти семнадцать. А Совет меня талантливым никогда не считал, иначе не отправил бы в Агрокорпус. Магистр Галлия, неужели мне нельзя знать ответ?  
\- Ну почему же, - Ади Галлия покачала головой. – Это несекретная информация, все данные есть в архивах. Пойдем. Я расскажу тебе.  
«Я дурак, - подумал Оби-Ван, следуя за магистром. – Сразу надо было в архивы лезть. Еще когда заметил, что на меня как-то необычно смотрят, и на мастера тоже… Хотя как бы я нашел там то, о чем ничего не знаю?»  
Ади Галлия вошла в один из тренировочных залов. Сейчас здесь было пусто: занятия закончились десять минут назад, и даже эхо голосов уже затихло под потолком. Из стен мертвыми лицами смотрели огромные, от самого пола, зеркала. Магистр шла по зеркальному полу, и ее шаги отдавались гулким звоном.  
\- Это связано с твоим учителем, - эхо подхватило голос Галлии, повторяя ее слова из каждого угла. Оби-Ван прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.  
\- Когда я только-только стал падаваном, я случайно услышал странный разговор, - он тогда почему-то не рассказал об этом мастеру, а позже, после встречи с Ксанатосом, уже и сам почти понял, что имели в виду незнакомые джедаи. Он догадывался, что задавать этот вопрос мастеру означает причинить ему боль, и не стал этого делать. Но Ади Галлия – не только магистр. Она друг учителя, она столько миссий прошла вместе с ним. – Два джедая говорили о том, что мастер Квай-Гон – плохой наставник.  
\- Ну почему же, - Ади Галлия качнула головой. – Он очень хороший… наставник. Просто учит не тех, кого следует.  
Белые ленты колыхались во всех зеркалах сразу, подхваченные невидимым ветром.  
\- До тебя у Квай-Гона было еще два ученика. Одного из них ты даже знаешь.  
\- Тот темный, что напал на мастера на Телосе IV?  
\- Его звали Ксанатос, и он подавал большие надежды. Он был гордым и своенравным мальчиком, но умел смирять себя. Квай-Гон обучил его всему, что знал, - Ади Галлия плыла по залу в легком звоне шагов. – А Ксанатос не выдержал искушения богатствами и роскошью внешнего мира и обратился против своего учителя. Он пал на Темную сторону и на много лет стал угрозой для всего Ордена.  
\- А потом я убил его, - Оби-Ван снова вспомнил бассейн с мутно-зеленой жижей.  
\- И очень хорошо, что это сделал ты, - Ади Галлия остановилась и посмотрела ему в глаза. – Ты избавил Квай-Гона от сильной боли. Ведь иначе это пришлось бы сделать ему.  
Оби-Ван молча отвел взгляд.  
\- Другим учеником Квай-Гона был Фимор, - Ади Галлия продолжила плавное движение по залу. – Достойный мальчик. Спокойный и сдержанный, он многое постиг за время обучения… Увы, но его манили знания. Любые знания. Не удовлетворившись тем, что дал ему Квай-Гон, он проник в запретный отдел библиотеки Ордена, даже не задумываясь о том, почему же этот отдел запретен.  
\- Там тайные знания?  
\- Там трофеи многих войн древности, - Ади Галлия покачала головой. – Ситхские голокроны, хранилища страшных и смертельно опасных тайн. Фимор не смог выдержать искушения Темной стороны и последовал путем Ксанатоса.  
\- А он?..  
\- Никто не знает. Фимор бежал из Ордена, не завершив обучения, и никто из джедаев больше не сталкивался с ним. Или не выжил после такого столкновения, - темно-голубые глаза Ади Галлии снова остановились на Оби-Ване. – Для мастера Квай-Гона оба предательства его учеников стали страшным ударом. После ухода Ксанатоса он долго не верил, что сможет воспитать достойного джедая. Считал, что это его злой рок: быть наставником темных. А Совет опасался разрешать ему пробовать. Ведь два ученика Квай-Гона уже на Темной стороне.  
\- Но это случайность! – Оби-Ван вскинул голову. – Мастер – настоящий джедай. Он светлый!  
\- Да. Поэтому ему все же разрешили взять тебя. В первые годы Совет присматривал за тобой. Мы боялись, что ты разделишь путь Фимора и Ксанатоса, боялись, что злой рок мастера Квай-Гона будет преследовать его. Но я рада, что мы ошибались.  
\- Я стану настоящим джедаем, - Оби-Ван упрямо сжал губы. – Мастер доволен мной.  
\- Разумеется, станешь, - Ади Галлия улыбнулась и выскользнула из зала, оставив только отражения в зеркалах и тени белых лент, окутывающих Оби-Вана дрожащими пальцами.  
  
 _ГолоЧат. Личный кабинет №0089418(беш). Участники чата:_ **Я задолбал!** , **Я обнаглел!** , **MakeLoveNoWar**  
 **Я обнаглел!** : С днем рождения, мастер! Желаем счастья, здоровья и всего-всего!  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ну чисто дети малые. Из самого обычного дня сделать праздник. Я давно уже не отмечаю день рождения. Не в моем возрасте это делать.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Мастер, Вы еще не старый!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Хотя на Вашем месте я бы уже начал изучать техники продления жизни, достижения бессмертия, переселения души и всего такого.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ничего, что все эти техники – темные?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А что такого? И кстати о Темной стороне, мастер: а как там Ваш падаван?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Не дождетесь. Он – замечательный ученик, искренне предан Светлой стороне и Ордену. Он уже сейчас достоин стать джедаем. Он спокоен, выдержан и ведет себя как образцовый рыцарь. Он даже на девушек не заглядывается!  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Э-э-э… мастер, а у Вас там по ночам юнлинги не пропадают?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Хм?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Раз он у Вас весь из себя идеальный, должен же где-то быть подвох! Может, он у вас по полнолуниям юнлингов кушает?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ну, отсутствием аппетита он действительно не страдает. Впрочем, обычно столовая Ордена в силах удовлетворить его порочную страсть к котлетам.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : И что же? Раз он такой светлый… это как же получается, мои, э-э-э, книжки из Вашего тайника так и лежат непрочитанными?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ага.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : И наш подарок Вам так и не понадобился?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ага.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Ничего, еще не вечер.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : А вы не лезьте в обучение моего падавана.  
 **Я задолбал!** : А мы что?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : А мы ничего…  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Да-да. Это не вы таскаетесь за нами по всей Галактике. На Обредаане чьи уши из-за угла торчали? На Асмеру кто от меня выстрел телекинезом отвел? Я уж не говорю о том, кто подкинул моему ученику нужные сведения, когда я попался в руки Зан Арбор.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Вы сами виноваты, мастер! Вы вечно подставляетесь под чужие выстрелы. Даже сейчас ведь из лазарета пишете, да? А нам Вы живым нужны, и желательно – не очень подранным.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Эх вы… Даже быть темными вас учить надо. Ну какой же темный джедай станет беспокоиться о своем светлом учителе?  
 **Я задолбал!** : А нам теперь привязанности не запрещены.  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Пф. Просто мы все еще лелеем коварные планы переманить Вас во Тьму.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Обалдуи вы мои. Ладно. Следующая миссия у нас… впрочем, сами выведаете, не маленькие. Если получится – я не против посидеть где-нибудь в тихом ресторанчике.  
 **Я задолбал!** : У мастера ностальгия?..  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** _выходит из чата._  
  
 _Храм Ордена джедаев, Корусант. 32 ДБЯ._  
Оби-Ван сидел в одном из садов Ордена и медитировал на альдераанскую псевдоберезу. Сила текла сквозь него, плясала под ветром, как листья дерева. Живая Сила разворачивалась вокруг него, показывая мир до остроты ясным. Вот высится псевдобереза, движутся соки у нее под корой. Вот ползет какой-то жучок. Вот летит комар, брысь, кому говорю, не отвлекай почти-уже-джедая! Вот играют за живой изгородью несколько юнлингов… Да, как сказал бы мастер, кругом сплошные ничтожные формы жизни.  
За спиной не раздался шорох одежд, не послышались шаги и тяжелое дыхание, но Оби-Ван все равно обернулся.  
\- Мастер, - укоризненно вздохнул он. – Вы опять сбежали из лазарета.  
\- Падаван, - в тон ему произнес Квай-Гон, - ты опять неправильно медитируешь на глазах у всего Ордена.  
\- Я хорошо медитирую, - возразил Оби-Ван. – Вы меня именно так учили.  
\- И меня-то Орден иногда обвиняет в том, что мой путь Живой Силы поощряет эмоции, - печально улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – А уж что едва позволено мастеру, то уж точно запретно для падавана. По крайней мере, если того заметят.  
Оби-Ван вздохнул. С сокрытием в Силе у него всегда были большие проблемы.  
\- Вы вот сюда садитесь, мастер. Устали ведь, пока из лазарета сюда добирались.  
Квай-Гон послушно опустился на землю, опершись спиной на ствол дерева. Два листика альдераанской псевдоберезы, кружась, спустились вниз и застряли в уже начавших седеть волосах.  
\- Брось, Оби-Ван. Я уже не настолько плох. Просто целители опять перестраховываются. Тем более там скучно и одиноко, а мне полезен свежий воздух.  
\- Там минимум два меддроида, есть с кем пообщаться, - проворчал Оби-Ван. – Мастер, это ведь я тут падаван. Это мне положено быть безрассудным и шебутным, и сбегать из лазарета по любому поводу – тоже. А вам надо быть мудрым и рассудительным и оберегать меня от глупостей.  
\- Я часто делаю не то, что от меня ждут, - философски заметил Квай-Гон. – А ты стал сдержан не по годам, Оби-Ван. Часто ты ведешь себя гораздо более по-джедайски, чем я.  
\- И вовсе нет, мастер!  
Квай-Гон улыбнулся, подставляя лицо лучам солнца.  
\- Ты уже достоин стать рыцарем, Оби-Ван. Давно достоин. Просто я никак не могу отпустить тебя. Рыцарей ведь куда как чаще отправляют на одиночные миссии, а я, к стыду своему, привязался к тебе.  
\- И не отвязывайтесь, мастер, - пробурчал Оби-Ван. – Я-то еще не считаю, что достоин. И вообще, за эти годы я привык к своей косичке и отрезать ее не хочу.  
Он совсем не хотел покидать учителя. Как же так, после стольких лет вместе снова быть одному? Да и мастеру без него плохо будет. Кто же прикроет ему спину в бою? Нет, Квай-Гон – все еще великолепный воин, но седина в волосах и паутина жутковатых шрамов на теле ясно показывают… Оби-Ван оборвал ненужную мысль. Нет уж. Когда мастер постареет, он-то как раз войдет в самую силу и сможет защитить его. Главное – чтобы учитель признал, что ему нужна защита…  
\- Ты – мой лучший ученик, Оби-Ван, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся. – Даже Совет признал, что ты достоин стать рыцарем. Так что твое мнение уже не имеет большого значения.  
Сердитое бурчание было ему ответом.  
\- Ну, еще минимум одна миссия до этого славного момента нам с тобой светит, - подмигнул Квай-Гон. – Вот отлежусь, наконец, - и пошлют нас с тобой на Набу. Там, говорят, какие-то проблемы с Торговой Федерацией, нужно урегулировать.  
\- Как обычно, - подытожил Оби-Ван. – Мы прибудем на мирные переговоры, а унесем ноги после пары боев и с кучей трупов позади.  
\- Надеюсь, что ты не прав, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон. – Но до этого еще пара недель, не меньше. Раньше меня целители не выпустят.  
\- И я с ними полностью солидарен, - кивнул Оби-Ван. По лицу мастера скользили солнечные лучи, альдераанская псевдобереза шелестела листьями, Совет наконец-то признал, что его учитель может воспитать нормального джедая… Всё было хорошо.


	2. Темная Сторона Силы

_Дворец в Тиде, Набу. 32 ДБЯ._  
Сознание возвращалось медленно, рывками. Болела спина, болела голова, сильно жгло грудь и левую руку. Прочувствовать мир вокруг никак не удавалось, словно бы он разом оглох и ослеп.  
«Однако, я, кажется, еще жив», - с легким недоумением подумал Квай-Гон.  
Пошевелиться тоже не вышло: тело было слишком тяжелым и непослушным. Сквозь мутную пелену начали прорываться первые ощущения: Сила. Вокруг было много Тьмы. Очень, очень много.  
«Ситх, - вспомнил Квай-Гон. – Это ситх».  
Нужно было встать и сражаться дальше. Иначе ситх подойдет и добьет. Встать. Взять в руки меч… Непослушные пальцы едва сжались на рукояти. Восстановилась еще часть ощущений: не остывший еще от тепла ладоней металл, жесткий и холодный пол. Нужно встать.  
От запредельных усилий рывком вернулся слух. Квай-Гон, ожидавший услышать звуки боя или шаги подходящего к нему ситха, облегченно выдохнул. Вместо этого над ухом раздавались истерические причитания его падавана, причем частично нецензурные. И где нахватался только?  
«Значит, мы оба живы, а ситх – нет, - устало подумал Квай-Гон. – Сила, ну сколько раз я тебе повторял, что раненых совершенно не обязательно трясти за плечи, чтобы привести в чувство? А если бы у меня был сломан позвоночник?»  
Запоздалый страх окатил кожу, Квай-Гон снова попробовал пошевелиться. На этот раз получилось: тело постепенно вновь начало повиноваться ему. Вышло даже открыть глаза, что, судя по звукам, вызвало у падавана приступ бурного счастья. Правда, сфокусировать взгляд все еще не удавалось: все вокруг плыло, подергивалось туманной дымкой.  
«Что неудивительно, если вспомнить, как меня припечатало к этой хаттовой стене, - меланхолично подумал Квай-Гон. – Кажется, этот ситх пытался сделать из меня барельеф».  
В памяти всплыли последние минуты боя. Широкий зал с шахтой индустриального назначения по центру, вспышки трех мечей: красного, зеленого и синего, давящая на плечи усталость. Ситх, ударивший телекинезом, Оби-Ван, которого бросило назад, за шахту, прокатило по полу. Короткий и стремительный полет, завершившийся слепящей болью в спине и затылке, неровная стена под лопатками. Последним, что он помнил, было искаженное яростной радостью лицо ситха, прыгающего к нему с занесенным для удара мечом.  
«Видимо, не долетел, - сделал вывод Квай-Гон. – Иначе у Оби-Вана были бы куда более срочные дела, чем рыдать над недорасчлененным учителем».  
\- …стер, мастер, вы меня слышите? Мастер, пожалуйста, придите в себя!  
\- Слышу, - коротко выдохнул Квай-Гон. Голос сорвался, воздуху едва хватило на следующий вдох. Сильно же его приложило. Перед глазами до сих пор висел туман, лицо ученика двоилось и расплывалось.  
\- Ситх? – говорить более длинными фразами сил не было. Нужно срочно уходить в исцеляющий транс. Просто-таки немедленно. Как только падаван объяснит, чем завершился бой.  
\- Мертв, - Оби-Ван покосился куда-то вбок. – Мастер, вы только лежите и не дергайтесь никуда, я сейчас вызову медиков, это же дворец, здесь должна быть хорошая больница…  
\- Сам как? – Квай-Гон снова попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Что-то в облике ученика беспокоило его. Что-то было неправильно.  
\- Я в порядке, меня не задело почти, - Оби-Ван нервно сжал его пальцы в ладони. – Мастер, я вам раны заклеил, но вас очень сильно о стену ударило…  
Дальше Квай-Гон уже не слушал, потому что зрение наконец-то восстановилось почти полностью, и лицо ученика стало более-менее четким.  
Раскрасневшийся после боя, встрепанный, все еще не отдышавшийся. Сумасшедшие глаза, в которых плещет дикий страх за мастера, такая же безудержная радость, что всё обошлось, и отголоски ярости от сражения. Яркие, почти светящиеся золотом глаза.  
«Сила великая».  
Квай-Гон зажмурился, попробовал помотать головой. Это решение явно было ошибочным: затылок снова прострелило острой болью, звуки словно бы отдалились, заглушенные ватной пеленой.  
\- …стер, не надо, у вас должно быть сильное сотрясение мозга! Я сейчас…  
Квай-Гон сжал пальцы, не давая Оби-Вану подняться.  
\- Нет. Смотри на меня.  
Оби-Ван подавился словами, явно решив, что учитель собирается умереть вот прямо сейчас, и беспомощно уставился на него. Перепуганными и такими до боли знакомыми золотистыми глазами.  
\- Третий раз, - констатировал Квай-Гон, чувствуя, как нити Силы ученика в панике ощупывают его. Темной, очень темной Силы.  
\- А? Что, мастер? – Оби-Ван недоуменно моргнул.  
\- Сила великая, ну какого хатта опять? – почему-то в этот раз у Квай-Гона не получалось предаваться ужасу от совершенной ошибки или горю по падшему ученику. Хотелось вместо этого истерично смеяться и ругаться на пяти языках сразу.  
\- Мастер, вы это, не напрягайтесь, не надо, - Оби-Ван осторожно провел дрожащими пальцами по лбу учителя. – Я ситха убил, вы ранены не смертельно, теперь всё хорошо будет…  
\- Убил, значит, - дыхание наконец-то восстановилось, не иначе, от потрясения. – А скажи мне, мой юный падаван, чем ты его убил?  
\- Ну… не знаю, - смутился Оби-Ван. – Оно как-то само получилось.  
Квай-Гону мгновенно вспомнились другие похожие глазки, тогда еще темно-синие и без капли золота, опущенные в пол. «Это не я, мастер! Оно само!»  
\- А что именно «оно»? Я, кажется, многое пропустил.  
\- Да, мастер, - Оби-Ван опустил взгляд. – Мы дрались, и он нас телекинезом раскидал. Вы стояли ближе к стене, вот вас в нее и впечатало. А меня перебросило через шахту, и я успел полет затормозить, почти и не ударился. Поднимаюсь, а он на вас прыгает и мечом замахивается…  
Голос ученика предательски сорвался.  
\- Это я помню, - Квай-Гон успокаивающе сжал руку Оби-Вана. – А потом?  
\- А потом я никак не успевал добежать до него до того, как он вас ударит, - падаван порывисто вздохнул. – И тогда я сделал… что-то. И он умер.  
\- Как любезно с его стороны, - согласился Квай-Гон. – А как оно выглядело, это самое «что-то»? Опиши, будь так добр.  
\- Как светящиеся темно-голубые щупальца, которые его опутали! – с готовностью выдал Оби-Ван. Квай-Гон обессиленно закрыл глаза. Ну да. Разумеется. Его третий ученик никогда не разменивался на мелочи.  
\- А потом он заорал и удар закончить не смог, а я подбежал и его мечом рубанул, - закончил Оби-Ван. – И еще рубанул. Несколько раз. Удачно у меня получилось его затормозить тогда.  
Квай-Гон с трудом повернул голову, подождал, пока мир снова станет четким. Полюбовался на аккуратную кучку расчлененной и слегка обгорелой забрачатины, лежащую неподалеку. Кажется, его ученик от избытка чувств решил перемолоть ситха на свои любимые котлеты.  
\- Вы не беспокойтесь, мастер, я ему голову отрубил, так что он уже точно не встанет, - неправильно понял его интерес Оби-Ван.  
\- Не встанет, - подтвердил Квай-Гон. – А то, что тут так паленым пахнет – это от него или от меня?  
\- Э-э-э, - смутился Оби-Ван, - наверное, от обоих…  
\- Восхитительно, - пробормотал Квай-Гон. Собственные чувства пугали его куда больше золотых глаз падавана. Не было боли и ужаса перед тем, что натворил. Не было ощущения, что его предали. Вместо этого в голове уже возникали планы того, как бы спрятать новоиспеченного темного от магистров, да так, чтобы о его падении никто не узнал. Ведь тогда Квай-Гону точно не разрешат учить Энакина… Квай-Гон неожиданно ярко представил себе мальчика, пускающего с руки молнию с радостным криком: «Мастер! Я научился создавать электричество Силой!», и нервно хмыкнул.  
\- Ладно. Оби-Ван, постарайся успокоиться. Ты того и гляди зафонишь Силой на весь дворец.  
\- Да, - вздохнул тот. – Когда я того ситха резал, у меня еще с полминуты по рукам искры бегали…  
Квай-Гон снова хмыкнул.  
«И как только я еще жив? Наверное, ему Сила подсказала, что не надо сразу кидаться мастера тормошить. Иначе я бы тут так и остался лежать в глубоком недоумении».  
\- Сядь и помедитируй. Видишь, мне уже лучше. А вот тебе надо успокоиться.  
\- Да, мастер, - Оби-Ван с сомнением глянул на учителя, но послушно уселся в позу для медитации.  
Квай-Гон с надеждой смотрел на него. Ведь бывает, что слишком буйные ученики прикасаются к Тьме, срываются в нее, но ведь выкарабкиваются потом! Возвращаются к Свету! Да что уж там, один раз и сам Квай-Гон пережил такое. Может быть, и у Оби-Вана получится успокоиться, перестать бояться за мастера и снова отринуть Тьму?  
  
Оби-Ван уже почти смог прийти в себя. Сила, нервно плещущая раньше во все стороны, послушно сворачивалась в груди, успокаивалась. Но на середине медитации неясное, но очень острое чувство опасности заставило его вскочить на ноги, сжав в руке меч.  
Из проема в стене приближались двое. Мрачные фигуры в непривычного вида доспехах и черных плащах, с Силой, темной спиралью разворачивающейся по всему залу. Один из воинов нес шлем на сгибе локтя. По плечам его разметались длинные черные волосы. Оби-Ван почувствовал, как левую руку снова окутывает паутина искрящихся разрядов. Он видел уже это лицо, только не спокойное, как сейчас, а искаженное яростью. Видел один раз наяву и десятки – в кошмарах.  
Оби-Ван шагнул вперед, покрепче сжав рукоять меча. Он не знал, что сможет противопоставить человеку, которого уже убил однажды. Но отступать права не имел. Там, за спиной – мастер, раненый и, кажется, снова потерявший сознание. Значит, эти двое сквозь него не пройдут.  
\- Ну ничего себе, - присвистнул второй, незнакомый воин, стащив с головы шлем. Под забралом обнаружилась совершенно заурядная белобрысая физиономия, ничуть не устрашающая. – Парень, ты молнию или кидай, или погаси. Чего зря Силу жжешь?  
Оби-Ван непонимающе моргнул. В голосе темного – а он совершенно точно был темным! – не было ни следа агрессии. Наоборот, в нем сквозило облегчение.  
\- Правильно я в мастере не сомневался! – провозгласил черноволосый. Оби-Ван перевел взгляд.  
\- Я же тебя убил! – вырвалось у него.  
\- Ага, удачно получилось, - кивнул – как там его звали? Ксанатос? – Теперь я не обязан читать всю ту кучу бумажек, которые сваливали на меня все исполнительные директора моей компании. А то бюрократия – это зло.  
\- Ты почему живой? – Оби-Ван неуверенно разжал левую руку, впитав колючие разряды обратно в ладонь. Кажется, эти странные люди не собирались нападать. – Ты же в кислоту упал!  
\- Так я в защитном костюме был, - фыркнул Ксанатос. – Не заметил, да?  
\- Кто вы вообще такие? – Оби-Ван помотал головой, окончательно сбившись с толку.  
\- Обалдуи, разгильдяи и остолопы, - прозвучало из-за спины. Оби-Ван резко обернулся. Квай-Гон уже полусидел, привалившись к стене, и слабо улыбался, глядя на незваную парочку.  
\- Мастер, - Оби-Ван бросился к нему, - не надо вам двигаться. Вы могли очень сильно ушибиться.  
\- Да точно ушибся, уверяю тебя, - успокоил его Квай-Гон.  
\- Вечно вы во что-то вляпаетесь, - проворчал белобрысый, опускаясь на колено рядом с Квай-Гоном. – Из меня ведь целитель, как из сейбера – отвертка!  
\- Сам оклемаюсь, - Квай-Гон, поморщившись, перевел взгляд на Оби-Вана. – Итак, позволь представить тебе наших гостей.  
Оби-Ван настороженно смотрел, как странный темный бережно ведет ладонью над затылком мастера.  
\- Итак, Дарт Задолбалус. Разгильдяй, позер и понтовщик. Любитель брутальных доруусанских доспехов. Всех своих служащих их носить заставил, сказав, что это противокислотная защита.  
\- Можно просто Ксанатос, - кивнул темноволосый.  
\- А это – Дарт Обнаглелус. Персонификация любопытства, сующая свой длинный нос всюду, где подозревает ситхские голокроны. Имеет надпись «требую приключений!» пониже спины.  
\- Можно просто Фимор, - вздохнул второй воин, укладывая голову мастера себе на колени.  
\- А… - Оби-Ван не выдержал и зафыркал, пытаясь подавить смех, - а почему у них такие имена… ну…  
\- Как? – удивился Квай-Гон. – Ты ни разу не слышал об именах ситхов?  
\- Но почему такие?!  
\- Потому что они полезли с требованием их переименовать ко мне, - проворчал Квай-Гон.  
\- А мастер тогда был не в духе, - пояснил Ксанатос. – Вот и получилось то, что получилось. Ничего, тебе такое уже не грозит.  
Оби-Ван непонимающе перевел взгляд на учителя.  
\- На день взятия тебя в падаваны эти клоуны подарили мне древнеситхский словарь, - объяснил Квай-Гон. – Чтобы я, значит, хоть третьему своему ученику дал нормальное имя, а не как обычно. А то им, дескать, на Коррибане появляться стыдно: призраки Лордов засмеют. Пусть не надеются: я его даже не открывал.  
\- Но мастер! – обиженно вздрогнул Фимор.  
\- До этого дня Оби-Ван не давал ни одного повода к такому, - Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза. – А теперь уже поздно. Будет он у нас Дарт Оболтус.  
\- Мастер! – возмутился Оби-Ван. – Меня-то за что? Я же светлый! И джедаем буду! Вы же обещали!  
Ксанатос радостно захохотал на весь зал, в шахте заметалось эхо.  
\- А я говорил! Я всегда в вас верил, мастер!  
\- За то самое, - вздохнул Квай-Гон. – У Ксанатоса была веская причина пасть во Тьму, у него отца убили. Для Фимора это был осознанный выбор. Он слишком любил знания, чтобы отказываться от них только из-за того, что они принадлежат не той стороне Силы. А ты? Да ты даже не заметил, как на Темную сторону перешел!  
\- Я вас спасал! – Оби-Ван судорожно вздрогнул. – Я уже увидел, как этот ситх вас убьет! Мечом проткнет, так, чтобы насмерть, но не сразу…  
Он опустил глаза, нервно комкая в пальцах край туники.  
\- Тогда Дарт МЧС, - хмыкнул Квай-Гон. Ксанатос снова засмеялся, Фимор вздохнул, поводя искрящейся Силой ладонью над головой мастера.  
\- Почему?!  
\- А ты – как валорумское министерство чрезвычайных ситуаций. Сначала решаешь проблему, а потом все вокруг пытаются справиться с последствиями.  
\- Смирись, - посоветовал ему Фимор. – Он – наш учитель. Кроме него, никто не имеет права дать нам имена.  
\- Меня мое устраивает, - проворчал Оби-Ван. – И вообще, откуда вы тут взялись?  
\- Ну… - Ксанатос усмехнулся с замечательно невинным видом. – Нас мастер пригласил!  
\- Э?  
\- Всего лишь написал этим обалдуям, что я, кажется, нашел настоящего ситха, - устало вздохнул Квай-Гон. – Так они рванулись сюда впереди собственных кораблей, умоляя меня не убивать несчастного без них!  
\- А еще вы ресторанчик обещали, - Ксанатос подошел к нему и встал рядом, подпирая стену. – Правда, как-то у нас хреново получается пока. То вам приходится срочно валить с королевой через плечо, то мы пытаемся отловить вас на Татуине, то сейчас…  
\- И вообще, не могли же мы пропустить такое, - улыбнулся Фимор. – И мы ведь оказались правы!  
\- Иногда у этих оболтусов случается всплеск ностальгии, - пояснил Квай-Гон. – И они начинают меня незаметно оберегать. Точнее, это они считают, что незаметно.  
\- Мастер, но ведь настоящий ситх же! – серьезно заметил Фимор. – Мы, правда, думали, что помощь вам понадобится в том зале с мостками и переходами, знаем ведь, как вы любите прыгать.  
\- И вообще, мы почти ничего и не делали, - добавил Ксанатос. – Камеры, вон, вывели из строя на всякий случай. Отключили эту идиотскую плазменную завесу, а то она просто создана для того, чтобы в нее вляпаться на бегу. А к самому интересному вообще не успели!  
\- А ведь у нас был такой шанс, - мечтательно произнес Фимор. – Посмотреть, как переходит на Темную сторону третий ученик мастера…  
\- Да идите вы к хаттам, я не темный! – взвыл Оби-Ван. Бывшие падаваны весело переглянулись, Квай-Гон вздохнул.  
\- Оби-Ван. Наклонись ко мне.  
Падаван поспешно нагнулся, заглядывая в лицо мастеру. Учитель очень устал, и ему больно, и в глазах у него странная смесь горечи и гордости…  
Оби-Ван ждал, что Квай-Гон обратится к нему, скажет что-нибудь, и не предполагал ничего иного. Поэтому и пропустил короткий резкий удар рукоятью меча в висок.  
  
Квай-Гон подхватил телекинезом оседающего ученика, опустил на пол.  
\- Заберите его. Увезите, - слова давались тяжело. Темные техники, что использовал Фимор, явно помогли: перед глазами прояснилось, а тело стало слушаться гораздо лучше. Но решение оказалось для Квай-Гона слишком трудным. – Сюда прибудут магистры: ситх все же был настоящим. Оби-Ван не сможет успокоиться и скрыть свою память до их приезда. Его нужно спрятать.  
\- Сделаем, - кивнул Ксанатос, поднимая на руки бесчувственного Оби-Вана. – А вы, мастер?  
\- Как-нибудь отбрешусь, - Квай-Гон вымученно улыбнулся. – Скажу, что мой падаван героически пал в бою с ситхом.  
\- А вас спросят: а он в прямом смысле пал или в переносном? – Фимор, нахмурившись, покачал головой. – Всё, мастер, я закончил. Только вы все равно в транс войдите поскорее. С вашей спиной я не работал, да и раны от меча…  
\- Обязательно, - Квай-Гон осторожно поднялся, опираясь на стену и плечо ученика. – Фимор. Ты помнишь еще, как лечить у новоиспеченных падших Темную сторону головного мозга?  
\- То, что произошло с вашим падаваном, не было падением, - Фимор покачал головой. – Он сам сделал свой выбор, хотя пока и не понимает этого.  
\- Если бы это было падение, он бы вас добил, - буркнул Ксанатос. – Когда сторону меняешь резко и не сам по себе, это очень по мозгам лупит. Я вон два года бегал полным психом, пока на Фимора не наткнулся.  
\- Тем лучше, - криво усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Хатт, ему же пара дней оставалась до посвящения в рыцари… а теперь мне его что, в ситхи посвящать?  
\- Третий не лишний, - пожал плечами Ксанатос. – Третий запасной.  
\- А как же насчет «двое вас, и только двое»? – перевел на него взгляд Квай-Гон.  
\- Мы не из линии Бэйна, нам плевать, - ответил Фимор. – Мастер, вы уверены, что не полетите с нами? Орден вряд ли поверит вам.  
\- Ну, может, и поверит, - Ксанатос, не опуская на пол Оби-Вана, деловито подошел к останкам забрака и спихнул их в шахту. – Вот так, а то поймут еще, что его молнией пришибли. И ваш падаван, кстати, тоже туда свалился, потому тела и не осталось.  
\- Так и скажу, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся и, пошатываясь, подошел к нему. – Стой ровно.  
Он протянул руку с мечом и нажал на кнопку активации. Зеленое лезвие вырвалось из рукояти, почти под корень обрезав падаванскую косичку Оби-Вана. Фимор поднял ее с пола и вложил тому в руку.  
\- Вот теперь – точно всё. Уходите.  
\- Да прибудет с вами Сила, мастер, - Ксанатос шагнул к проходу.  
\- И новые ученики, - добавил Фимор.  
  
 _ГолоЧат. Личный кабинет №0089418(беш). Участники чата:_ **Я задолбал!** , **Я обнаглел!** , **MakeLoveNoWar** , **Я не ситх!**  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Мастер, всё в порядке, долетели штатно. Не лишний в норме, больше не кусается. Правда, страшную правду еще не признал, но это дело времени.  
 **Я задолбал!** : А еще он у вас круто матерится по-хаттски.  
 **Я задолбал!** : Мастер? Ау?  
 **Я обнаглел!** : Мастер, срочно отпишитесь, как долетели.  
 **Я не ситх!** : У меня плохое предчувствие.  
 _Тишина в чате._

_Храм Ордена джедаев, Корусант. 32 ДБЯ.  
Храм Ордена джедаев заливало яркое полуденное солнце. Гордо вздымались в его лучах башни, играли блики на окнах, отблескивала каменная кладка. По ступеням главного входа в Храм поднимался человек в джедайском одеянии. Лицо его скрывал капюшон плаща, тяжелые многослойные одежды шелестели по полу. Будь здесь опытный наемник, он отметил бы, что это не обычный наряд джедая, а качественная тканая броня. Но не то что наемника – даже обычной стражи на воротах почему-то не было в этот час, и некому было заметить гостя.  
Человек миновал ворота, и шаги его зазвучали под перекрытиями Большого зала. На первый взгляд здесь не было никого из обитателей этого места. Неудивительно: в середине дня юнлинги на занятиях, мастера уделяют внимание своим падаванам, а простые рыцари… да можно подумать, у них дел иных нет, кроме праздного шатания по Храму! Ведь поддержание мира в Галактике отнимает много времени.  
Да, никого. Человек остановился, медленно обводя взглядом помещение. Бесконечные ряды колонн, взмывающие ввысь потолки… В проеме одной из дверей показалась парочка падаванов. Двое подростков вбежали в зал, переговариваясь на ходу, и споткнулись, наткнувшись взглядом на человека в плаще. Тот неподвижно стоял возле одной из колонн, и веяло от него чем-то неправильным. Незнакомым.  
\- Прошу прощения, рыцарь? – неуверенно обратился к незнакомцу один из падаванов. Человек в плаще перевел на него взгляд и поднял руку в странном жесте: то ли воспрещающем, то ли провозглашающем. Вдали послышался гулкий, всё нарастающий рокот. Большой зал вздрогнул и словно бы поехал куда-то вбок, медленно и неотвратимо.  
Падаваны, хоть и не были никогда в реальном бою, сориентировались мгновенно. Один рванулся прочь, туда, где можно было найти кого-нибудь из взрослых, другой, напротив, прыгнул вперед – задержать, остановить! Человек в плаще недобро усмехнулся из-под капюшона, и в руке его зажегся алый клинок.  
Занятия по истории Силы не заменят реального опыта. Пусть хоть сотню раз повторят: алый меч плюс желтые глаза равно темный джедай (или ситх), впервые увидев это сам, невольно замешкаешься. Падаван на долю секунды опоздал, ошарашенный, и не смог нанести первый удар – а дальше ему оставалось только защищаться. Он сумел, пусть и с трудом, блокировать несколько резких взмахов чужого меча, а затем незваный гость небрежно повел левой рукой. Волна Силы, прянувшая от него, отбросила падавана в сторону. Тот пролетел несколько метров, впечатался спиной в одну из колонн и безвольно сполз на пол.  
Алый клинок втянулся обратно в рукоять меча. Человек в плаще усмехнулся и снова поднял руку. Прогрохотал еще один взрыв, теперь уже прямо в помещении, задрожал пол. Несколько колонн, подломившись у основания, начали медленно и величаво рушиться. Где-то уже завыла сирена, послышались голоса, заплескала по коридорам светлая Сила хозяев этого места. Одна из падающих колонн задела другую, брызнули обломки камня. Человек в плаще бросил взгляд на падавана, неподвижно лежащего у стены, и спешно скользнул в сторону, уходя в один из дверных проемов. Зал продолжал рушиться.  
  
В небольшой комнате светло, чисто и очень-очень тихо. Справа и слева по коридору – ряды таких же помещений с белыми стенами без окон и мягкими удобными кроватями, может быть, в них тоже кто-нибудь есть сейчас. Но этого не узнать. Даже если там, за стеной, будут кричать в голос, сюда не пробьется ни звука. Тихо.  
В комнате тепло и практически уютно, только одна маленькая, досадная неприятность: нельзя выключить свет. Нет, он не режет глаза, он почти мягкий, но невозможность остаться в темноте несколько… раздражает. Белые стены. Белый пол. Белый глаз камеры наблюдения в углу под потолком.  
Тихо-тихо-тихо. Жжет закрытые глаза свет. Нет эмоций – есть покой. Даже если ослепнешь, если оглохнешь, если не сможешь, как сейчас, чувствовать ничего вокруг себя, всегда остается твое тело и твой разум. Этого достаточно, чтобы оставаться спокойным, насколько это вообще возможно. Не беда, что белеют сжатые до боли пальцы и вокруг тихо-тихо-тихо. Еще можно жить. Еще можно ждать.  
Сидящий на полу в позе для медитации человек очень хорошо умел сохранять хладнокровие. Поэтому, когда стены слегка вздрогнули от эха далекого взрыва, он не дернулся от неожиданности, не вскинулся, обшаривая камеру отчаянным взглядом. Только чуть плотнее сжались ресницы, отрезая от мягкого, доброго света, который за эти несколько дней едва не выжег ему глаза.  
Еще через несколько томительно долгих периодов времени – он почти сразу разучился определять, сколько проходит секунд или минут – человек с радостным недоумением понял, что тишина его камеры не так совершенна, как ему казалось. Нет, там, снаружи, не раздавались крики и грохот взрывов, но звуки, с которыми сталкиваются два световых меча, различит любой джедай. Пусть даже их и едва можно расслышать за толщей камня и металла.  
Человек крепче сжал пальцы, стараясь вытолкнуть из разума до боли ясную догадку. Нет, так не бывает. Просто два каких-то идиота решили устроить тренировку возле центра заключения. Просто кто-нибудь из юнлингов захотел поиграть в Великую войну ситхов. Просто…  
Край белой двери вспух красным разрывом плавящегося металла. Человек медленно выдохнул, открывая глаза.  
Проглянувший в помещение отблеск алого клинка взрезал окрашенную в три слоя дюрасталь, и дверь камеры медленно и торжественно рухнула внутрь. Через порог шагнул зловещий и до хаттской ругани знакомый силуэт в черных доспехах, стилизованных под доруусанскую эпоху.  
\- Уф, - облегченно выдохнул он, пряча меч. – Всё-таки не ошибся… Мастер, вы как?  
\- Приемлемо, - коротко отозвался Квай-Гон, тяжело поднимаясь с пола.  
\- Не чувствую вас, - темно-синие глаза в прорезях шлема сверкнули, медленно наливаясь яростным золотом. – Они что, отрезали вас от Силы?  
\- Пока нет, - Квай-Гон мотнул головой. – Только заблокировали. Есть способы. Это временно.  
\- Отлично, значит, успели, - кивнул Ксанатос, рывком закидывая своего мастера на плечо. – Тогда валим.  
\- Я могу идти сам, – заметил Квай-Гон, уцепившись за ремень наплечника. – Это же Храм джедаев, а не пиратские застенки.  
\- Именно, мастер, это Храм джедаев, - отрезал Ксанатос. – И хатт его знает, что они успели с вами сотворить. Висите и не дергайтесь.  
\- Со мной не делали ничего из того обширного списка, о котором ты наверняка думаешь, - сердито возразил Квай-Гон. – И полежать в исцеляющем трансе я вполне успел. А тебе могут понадобиться свободные руки.  
\- Да нет, все у главного входа, - отмахнулся Ксанатос, несясь по коридору центра заключения. – Там ваш мелкий нашумел немного, вот народ и набежал.  
\- Так.  
\- Всё под контролем, мастер. Мы же не идиоты, чтобы своего на убой бросать?  
\- По-моему, вполне идиоты, - не согласился Квай-Гон. – Оби-Ван не умеет ничего, что помогло бы ему выжить против всего Храма. Вы хоть знаете, сколько здесь джедаев?  
\- Мастер, всё рассчитано по минутам, - Ксанатос успокаивающе махнул рукой. – Мы заложили пару зарядов в нужных местах, всё, что осталось мелкому – это в правильный момент сделать пафосный жест, как будто он душит колонну. А уж планировку Храма он знает получше нашего.  
\- А вы не развалите здесь всё к забракам рогатым? – поинтересовался Квай-Гон, прислушиваясь. Вверху и слева раздался еще один приглушенный взрыв.  
\- Обижаете, мастер, я же все-таки в горнодобывающей компании работал все эти годы. Храм, конечно, понесет ущерб, но в основном моральный.  
Квай-Гон усмехнулся непослушными губами. Это было неправильно, не по Кодексу и не по здравому смыслу. Ни один джедай, падший во Тьму, не станет спасать своего светлого учителя. Может быть, не ударит в спину, когда подвернется случай, может быть, даже прикроет на миссии, если сочтет это забавным. Но штурмовать ради него Храм?..  
Послышался свист меча, чей-то короткий вскрик, и из-за угла вынырнул Фимор, тоже в доспехах и с алым клинком в руке.  
\- Всё по плану, мелкий уже отходит, - бросил он на бегу. – Мастер?..  
\- Силу заблокировали, - выдохнул Ксанатос. – Остальное вроде в порядке. Даже брыкается.  
\- Как это невежливо, - заметил Фимор. – Поставь его на ноги, там дальше низко, с ним на плече тебе не пробежать.  
\- Наконец-то, - проворчал Квай-Гон, переходя на бег. – Что с Оби-Ваном?  
\- Он связался со мной минуту назад, - Фимор пожал плечами. – Если за это время он не напоролся на чересчур сильного противника, он жив.  
\- Ты очень утешил учителя, - фыркнул Ксанатос, подхватывая Квай-Гона за руку. – Держитесь за меня, мастер, нам стоит поспешить.  
\- Ну, конкретно сейчас – нет, - Фимор скользнул вперед, активируя меч, снова послышался вскрик. – Вот теперь – можно.  
\- Постарайтесь не убивать лишний раз, - помолчав, произнес Квай-Гон.  
\- С чего бы? – прорези шлема Фимора полыхнули золотом. – Эти джедаи приговорили моего мастера к отсечению от Силы. Это уже делает их недостойными жизни.  
\- Не их вина, - мотнул головой Квай-Гон.  
\- Да-да, мастер, это вы во всем виноваты, что воспитываете ситхов из порядочных падаванов, - резко бросил Ксанатос. – А они всего лишь поступают по закону и Кодексу. Замолчите и перебирайте ногами.  
Квай-Гон оборвал уже почти вылетевшую фразу. Помолчал и с трудом произнес:  
\- Это решение Высшего Совета. Вот на кого-нибудь из магистров бросайтесь, если хотите.  
\- Нет уж, - хмыкнул Фимор. – Мы, конечно, раздолбаи, но не настолько. Сами нападут – тогда да, самозащита – святая обязанность любого темного. Особенно превентивная.  
Еще несколько минут изматывающего бега – и они вынырнули из какого-то технического хода на стоянку спидеров. Ксанатос вбросил себя в машину, усаживаясь за рычаги, Фимор помог Квай-Гону забраться внутрь, запрыгнул сам.  
\- Пристегнитесь, мастер. Придется покрутиться.  
\- Оби-Ван?  
\- Отходит по другому маршруту, - Фимор включил комлинк, выслушал невнятное шипение. – Да, с ним всё в норме. Говорит, есть какой-то ценный груз. Мне уже заранее интересно.  
\- А мне интересно, будет ли за нами погоня, - буркнул Ксанатос, бросая спидер вперед и вниз. – Потому что эта лоханка прекрасно простреливается со всех сторон.  
Полет был длинным и слегка безумным. Они почти мгновенно нырнули на нижние уровни города, скрываясь от возможного преследования, и вихляли по нему, то и дело уворачиваясь от каких-то агрессивно выглядящих металлоконструкций и самодельных транспортных средств. Квай-Гон не раз бывал на нижних уровнях, но ни за что не смог бы ориентироваться здесь так, как делал это Ксанатос. Каким образом они сумели найти в мешанине улиц крохотную посадочную площадку, он просто не понял.  
\- Хм, - Квай-Гон с интересом оглядел зловещий черный корабль зализанных очертаний. – Ксанатос, тебе доспехов мало?  
\- Что? – тот выпрыгнул из спидера, оглянулся. – А, нет, это не мой. Это от того ситха трофей остался. Ну, которого мелкий на рагу покрошил.  
\- А на вид – прямо как твой, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон. – Черный, брутальный, только что надписи «я – корабль страшного ситха» не хватает.  
\- Просто у этого забрака были правильные вкусы, - фыркнул Ксанатос. – Но мне тоже нравится. У него еще и маскировочные системы – закачаешься.  
\- Это хороший корабль, - подтверил Фимор, выволакивая из спидера большой, слегка угловатый мешок. – На нем мы сможем пройти незамеченными мимо планетарной обороны.  
Квай-Гон скептически хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, сюда же пробрались? – пожал плечами Фимор. – Идемте, мастер. Думаю, мелкий скоро будет.  
Квай-Гон кивнул. Отсутствие Оби-Вана тревожило его, а временная блокировка Силы не позволяла ощутить ученика, понять, не попал ли он в беду. Но говорить об этом было бессмысленно. Ни Ксанатос, ни Фимор не смогут сейчас помочь Оби-Вану, ему придется рассчитывать только на себя…  
Его размышления оказались прерваны выметнувшимся из раздвинувшихся дверей лифта силуэтом в потрепанной и слегка опаленной тканой броне. Квай-Гон машинально отметил, что та ему несколько велика.  
\- Мастер! – выдохнул Оби-Ван, схватив его за плечи. – Живой все-таки!  
\- Ничего себе, - Ксанатос стащил шлем, встряхнул растрепавшимися волосами. – Мелкий, ты как сюда добрался так быстро?  
\- Я не мелкий, - отмахнулся Оби-Ван, заглядывая в лицо своему учителю. – Мастер! Почему вы в Силе не чувствуетесь?  
\- Временная блокировка, - объяснил Квай-Гон, с каким-то болезненным удовольствием рассматривая все еще золотые глаза падавана. – В течение суток должно пройти.  
Оби-Ван резко сжал пальцы, сминая ткань туники учителя. Потом опомнился, отдернул руки:  
\- Простите.  
\- Эй! – Ксанатос махнул ладонью у него перед лицом. – Так как ты успел так быстро?  
\- Да я Энакина за рычаги посадил, - Оби-Ван развернулся и пошел обратно к лифту. – Мастер, пойдемте, тут кабина наверху.  
\- Кого посадил? – нахмурился Фимор.  
\- А, вы его еще не знаете, - Оби-Ван гордо усмехнулся. – Энакин – будущий ученик мастера. Он так водит! Я два раза сблевал!  
\- Ты молодец, - облегченно улыбнулся Квай-Гон. – Я, к стыду своему, едва не забыл про Энакина.  
\- Вам, мастер, не до того было, - Оби-Ван сердито нахмурился. – А я все равно пол-Храма оббегал, пока удирал.  
Кабина оказалась довольно небольшой, отделанной во все тех же тяжелых темных тонах. В кресле пилота обеспокоенно вертелся Энакин с пакетом печенек. Увидев входящих, он вскочил:  
\- Мастер! А мне сказали, что вы умерли!  
\- Они немного поторопились с выводами, - коротко ответил Квай-Гон, усаживаясь на одно из мест для сменного экипажа. Ксанатос отстранил мальчика и занял кресло.  
\- Всё, сейчас взлетим, - Фимор улыбнулся и сел рядом с Квай-Гоном, нежно обнимая свой мешок. – Надеюсь, даже не по частям.  
  
Когда звезды на лобовом экране корабля размазались в ленты гиперпространства, Квай-Гон наконец-то смог облегченно выдохнуть. У них все-таки получилась эта безумная, отчаянная и невозможная авантюра. Они все здесь, и они все живы. Вот Ксанатос пристроил шлем сбоку на панель управления и деловито что-то на ней перебирает. Если учесть, что корабль летит в гиперпространстве совершенно самостоятельно, ориентируясь на заданные координаты, его движения изрядно отдают имитацией бурной деятельности. Вот Фимор пытается запихать под стул свой непонятный груз… что это у него там, интересно? Вот Энакин дергает за руку Оби-Вана, тихонько что-то у него выспрашивая. Как же хорошо, что его смогли забрать. Это было недостойно, неправильно, но Квай-Гон не мог больше доверять Ордену. Не получалось. А вот Оби-Ван. Сидит, прижавшись щекой к плечу своего мастера, и смотрит на него, не отрываясь. Растрепанный, с коротким пучком опаленных волос на месте падаванской косички и очень счастливый. А глаза так и не поголубели обратно. У Фимора и Ксанатоса золото ситхов прорывается только в моменты сильной ярости, а вот третьему его ученику, кажется, так всю жизнь и ходить…  
\- Мастер, - Оби-Ван тихонько сжал руку Квай-Гона, - а вы точно в порядке? С вами ничего не сделали?  
\- Я-то цел, - усмехнулся Квай-Гон, - а вот вы…  
\- А что мы? – заметил Фимор. – Мы тоже вроде не размазаны по Храму.  
\- И я до сих пор не понимаю, каким чудом, - Квай-Гон обвел учеников взглядом. – Оби-Ван. Ты же темный без году неделя. Ты же ничего толком не умеешь, а светлые техники тебе сейчас использовать сложно. Так какого же хатта ты полез изображать страшного ситха у всех на глазах?  
\- Ну… - Оби-Ван потупился, - у меня это… в Силе скрываться не очень получается.  
\- Скажу точнее, он фонит на весь Орден, - фыркнул Ксанатос. – Чего вы хотите, мастер, опыта же никакого. А чтобы заливать коридоры Храма страшной энергией Тьмы, особого умения не надо.  
\- Мы подготовились, - добавил Фимор. – Установили несколько закладок со взрывчаткой с помощью дроидов. Пара упаковок нергона-14, эманации Темной стороны – и готов особо мощный телекинез страшного ситха, сотрясающего весь Храм усилием воли.  
\- Жаль, не было времени доспех нормальный справить, - вздохнул Ксанатос. – И безопаснее, и к образу бы подошло. Но броня с непривычки только мешает.  
\- И эти психованные замотали меня в тканку! – возмущенно заявил Оби-Ван. – Причем в три слоя! Чтобы, значит, парочку смог, если что, сбросить и изобразить картину маслом «Здесь только что ушел в Силу страшный ситх, вон, видите, плащик валяется»! Я в этих тряпках похож не на темного, а на тускена!  
\- Не, не похож, - авторитетно заявил Энакин. – У тебя лицо не замотанное.  
\- Это все равно было слишком опасно, - покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Ты же помнишь, как охраняется главный вход в Храм.  
\- Пять падаванов днем и два рыцаря ночью, - проворчал Оби-Ван. – Помню, видел.  
\- Ты их… - Квай-Гон осекся.  
\- Нет! – вскинулся Оби-Ван. – Они меня сами пропустили!  
\- Ментальное воздействие? – облегченно уточнил Квай-Гон. Его третий ученик никогда не был силен в обмане разума, но лучше узнать, что за несколько дней он откуда-то этому научился, чем что он хладнокровно вырезал бывших товарищей.  
\- Фелинкс, - буркнул Оби-Ван. – Я просто подбросил на ступени Храма фелинкса с детенышами. Через пять минут стража не то что одного темного – орбитальную бомбардировку не заметила бы.  
Квай-Гон представил себе, как юные падаваны, позабыв обо всем, играют с маленькими фелинксами, а мимо них коварно крадется Оби-Ван в надвинутом на глаза капюшоне, - и, не выдержав, засмеялся в голос.  
\- Восхитительно! Столько лет я, не жалея себя, помогал ничтожным формам жизни – и в результате они же меня и спасли.  
\- Мы не ничтожные, мы темные, - заметил Фимор.  
\- Ситхи – самая забитая, несчастная и вымирающая форма жизни в Галактике, - махнул рукой Квай-Гон. – Их вообще только двое осталось, куда уж ничтожнее-то?  
Ксанатос фыркнул, отбрасывая с лица спутавшиеся черные пряди, а сам Квай-Гон на секунду замер, понимая, что только что с недопустимым легкомыслием отозвался о тех, кто много столетий был для Ордена страшной сказкой. Такой, о которой не то что шутить – и упоминать лучше не стоит.  
\- Вы же всегда говорите, что мы не ситхи, - Фимор с интересом взглянул на своего мастера.  
\- Вы – падшие джедаи, - кивнул Квай-Гон, сбрасывая нахлынувшие воспоминания. – Ваша судьба еще печальнее, как и у всех, кто потерял свой путь и не может вернуться к нему. Вот ты, ничтожная форма жизни, что так старательно пытаешься спрятать под креслом?  
\- Это? – искренне удивился Фимор. – Это мешок.  
\- А в мешке что?  
\- Как что? – еще более искренне посмотрел на него Фимор. – Там трофеи!  
Квай-Гон спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
\- Только не говорите мне, что мы еще и Храм ограбили.  
\- Мародерство – закон военной экономики ситхов, - упрямо заявил Фимор. – И вообще, они их все равно не читают.  
\- Их? – Квай-Гон перевел взгляд на мешок. – Дарт Обнаглелус, ты что, обнес библиотеку?  
\- Запретный отдел был прямо за стенкой, а у меня нашлось немного времени, - пожал плечами Фимор. – Жаль, до вашей комнаты оттуда добираться далеко, а то я бы и к тайнику наведался.  
\- И сколько их там? – с легким ужасом спросил Квай-Гон.  
\- Да не так много, как кажется, - замялся Фимор, - они просто вперемешку лежат, вот и торчат во все стороны…  
Он поднял мешок и потряс его в подтверждение. Внутри что-то негромко стукнуло, и в руку Фимора ударила короткая молния.  
\- Ай! У, заразы, а я вас спасал! – с упреком сказал тот мешку.  
\- А кто там? – Энакин спрыгнул с кресла и подбежал к креслу Фимора. Деловито заглянул в мешок.  
\- Энакин, не надо! – Квай-Гон вскочил, рванулся было схватить, оттащить, заслонить…  
\- Кубики и пирамидки, - задумчиво произнес Энакин, выныривая из мешка. – Это игрушки древних джедаев?  
\- Это старинные голокроны, - очень серьезно сказал ему Фимор. – Там внутри сидят мертвые ситхи. Они немного озверели со скуки, так что ты к ним пока не лезь. Я сначала сам с ними познакомлюсь и предупрежу, что ты заглянешь.  
\- Хороший мальчик, - одобрил Ксанатос, - далеко пойдет.  
Энакин насупился и взял за руку Квай-Гона. Поднял на него глаза – голубые, как у Оби-Вана до падения, с дрожащими ресницами.  
\- Я больше не хочу быть джедаем, - тихо проговорил он. – Они плохие. Они врали, что вы умерли на Набу, и что Оби-Ван тоже умер. А сами вас в тюрьме держали и мучили. За что?  
\- Энакин, - Квай-Гон сел, подсадил мальчика к себе на колени. – Джедаи, как и все разумные, бывают и плохими, и хорошими. Просто…  
Он помолчал, подбирая слова. Как объяснить?  
\- Просто Совет обманул их. Не рассказал всей правды. Многие из тех, кто говорил с тобой, искренне считали меня мертвым.  
\- Они не так уж и ошибались, - в глазах Ксанатоса золотом блеснул гнев. – Отрезать от Силы – это хуже, чем убить. Особенно если проделать это с мастером Живой Силы.  
\- Я постарался бы умереть в процессе, - спокойно ответил Квай-Гон. Воспоминания будили боль, в висках снова начинала стучать тишина белой светлой камеры.  
\- За что они вас так? – Энакин прижался к нему щекой.  
\- Я – наставник, - с горечью произнес Квай-Гон. – Великий наставник темных. Любой мой ученик однажды переходит на сторону Тьмы.  
Он помолчал, с усилием разжимая стиснувшие подлокотник пальцы.  
\- Я, наверное, слишком неумело горевал по тебе, Оби-Ван. Или еще что-то. Не знаю. Словом, магистры не поверили в твою смерть.  
Квай-Гон снова замолк, заново переживая прошедшие дни. Мудрые и задумчивые глаза Йоды, древние амулеты, не дающие применять Силу, на запястьях. Высший Совет – неполный, едва половина магистров на своих местах. Непроницаемое лицо Пло Куна, друга, почти физически ощутимые нити его Силы, опутывающие разум. «Твой ученик пал на Темную сторону?» Вспышка воспоминаний, слова Фимора: «Это не падение, а осознанный выбор». «Отвечай». – «Нет». – «Ты лжешь, Квай-Гон». Сила магистров давит на плечи, ощупывает липкими белыми лентами. «Странно, что ты все еще ощущаешься светлым, Квай-Гон». – «Не вам обвинять меня в близости к Темной стороне, магистр Винду».  
\- Они поняли, что я защищаю тебя, - Квай-Гон с трудом вынырнул из воспоминаний. – Решили, что все эти годы я осознанно делал тебя темным. И Фимора с Ксанатосом – тоже.  
\- Глупости, - фыркнул Ксанатос. – Хотя признаю, мастер, без вас ничего бы не вышло.  
\- Меня приговорили к отсечению от Силы, - Квай-Гон прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как на плече сжимается рука Оби-Вана. – Но осуществить приговор у них возможности не было. Совет собрался не полностью, из сильных менталистов был только Пло Кун. А отрезать от Силы мастера, который этому сопротивляется…  
\- А учитель у нас сильный, - доверительно сообщил Энакину Ксанатос. – Наверняка магистры испугались, что после этого Совет недосчитается пары членов.  
Квай-Гон молча наклонил голову. Он не был уверен в том, что опасения Совета были так уж беспочвенны.  
\- Решили дождаться, пока соберутся остальные, чтобы получить преимущество, - слова прозвучали неожиданно горько для него самого. – Иит Кот выступал за то, чтобы изгнать меня, но остальные не поддержали. Наставник – слишком большая угроза для детей Ордена.  
\- Не хочу быть джедаем, - повторил Энакин, покрепче прижавшись к Квай-Гону.  
\- А тебе и не светит, - утешил его Ксанатос. – Мы ж из Ордена сбежали.  
\- Ага! – оживился Энакин. – Я иду по коридору, а тут – грохот, вспышки, выбегает Оби-Ван и кого-то режет! Я чуть в стенку не врезался от удивления. А он на меня смотрит, и глаза у него желтые-желтые, как та штука, которую Падме на прическу цепляет. И говорит: «Эни, тебе наврали, что я умер?» А я и кивнул. А Оби-Ван мне говорит: «Это неправда, и про мастера Квай-Гона – тоже. Они его схватили и в тюрьме держат. А мы его спасаем. Хочешь с нами?» Я и пошел!  
\- Правильно, - Квай-Гон улыбнулся и растрепал мальчику волосы. Вспомнились непроницаемые лица магистров, глядящих на Энакина тогда, после их возвращения с Татуина. Орден не хотел обучать Избранного. Орден не хотел, чтобы что-то шло не так, как раньше…  
\- Хочешь, я буду тебя учить? – негромко спросил он.  
\- Да! – Энакин поднял глаза. – Очень хочу!  
\- Мастер, вы опять гуляете по своим любимым граблям, - усмехнулся Фимор. – Не удивляйтесь потом, когда мальчик начнет кидаться молниями.  
\- Нет уж, - Квай-Гон решительно покачал головой. – Он вырастет настоящим джедаем… не смейте так хохотать, оболтусы! Я решил сменить стратегию.  
В голове на секунду промелькнули обрывки памяти: обвиняющие лица магистров, их Сила – светлая, чистая – опутывающая тело и разум. Мейс Винду, с хищным азартом подавшийся вперед, к тому, кого считает искусным, годами прятавшимся врагом. Ади Галлия, отводящая взгляд. И – насмерть перепуганные золотые глаза Оби-Вана на Набу. Руки Фимора, окутанные искрящейся темной пеленой исцеляющей техники. Жесткое и надежное плечо Ксанатоса, волокущего своего учителя из камеры в самом сердце Храма…  
\- Я буду учить его на ситха, - произнес Квай-Гон, обводя взглядом своих учеников. – Может быть, хоть на этот раз выйдет джедай?  
\- Мастер, а вы все-таки знаете, как учить ситхов? – оживился Ксанатос. – Может, и нас тогда поднатаскаете?  
\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Квай-Гон. – Но у нас, спасибо Фимору, полно подходящей литературы.  
  
ГолоЧат.  
  
Зарегистрирован пользователь **CountD**  
Открыт личный VIP-кабинет №0246695  
 **CountD** приглашает пользователя **MakeLoveNoWar** в личный кабинет  
  
ГолоЧат. Личный VIP-кабинет №0246695. Участники чата: **CountD** , **MakeLoveNoWar**  
 **CountD** : Квай-Гон, что у вас там произошло?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ничего серьезного, учитель.  
 **CountD** : Я приезжаю в Храм и вижу полуразрушенные залы, разоренную библиотеку и кучу трупов. Ничего серьезного, говоришь?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Учитель, Вы поверите, если я скажу, что это не я?  
 **CountD** : Поверю. А вот в то, что ты здесь никак не замешан – нет.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Правильно не поверите…  
 **CountD** : Так кто из твоих учеников сеял ужас и разрушения в Храме?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Вообще-то он сеял там фелинксов. На ступенях главного входа. Кстати, учитель, а как они там?  
 **CountD** : Квай-Гон, ты невозможен. У тебя Орден разгромили, а ты о зверенышах беспокоишься.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Падаваны обладают развитым инстинктом самосохранения и шустро бегают, а фелинксы – нет. К тому же, я по некоторым причинам не могу в полной мере сочувствовать Ордену джедаев.  
 **CountD** : Живы твои любимые ничтожные формы жизни. А теперь рассказывай, что у тебя произошло с Орденом.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Мой третий ученик перешел на Темную сторону. Орден решил, что я осознанно готовлю ситхов. Меня приговорили к отсечению от Силы. Ученики вытащили меня из камеры.  
Непродолжительное молчание в чате.  
 **CountD** : Тогда почему ты все еще не на Серенно?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Учитель?  
 **CountD** : Прилетай. Твоему ситхскому детсаду нужна нормальная база с тренировочным оборудованием, медицинским центром и централизованным снабжением.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Учитель, Вас ведь никто не изгонял из Ордена. Вы нормальный джедай. Вам нет никакой необходимости помогать нам.  
 **CountD** : Ты еще помнишь, чему я учил тебя? «Двое их должно быть: тех, кто всегда прикроет тебе спину. Твой ученик и твой учитель». Первый пункт ты выполнил целых три раза, хвалю. Но какого ситха забыл о втором?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Я прилечу.  
 **CountD** : Хвала Силе.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Учитель, Вы еще в Храме?  
 **CountD** : Да.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Вы не могли бы достать кое-что из моего тайника под кроватью?  
 **CountD** : Ладно. Что там у тебя?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Э-э-э… книжки.  
Непродолжительное молчание в чате.  
 **CountD** : Книжки? Квай-Гон, эти книжки называются ситхские голокроны. С обитателями! С очень, очень скучающими обитателями. Ты их что, ни разу не читал за последние годы?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Нет. Это вообще не моя заначка, а Фимора.  
 **CountD** : Значит, прочитаешь. Чтобы от меня отстали, я пообещал им четырех отборных ситхов, жаждущих знаний. Изволь обеспечить.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Но у меня пока только три!  
 **CountD** : Четвертый – ты.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Учитель! Я джедай! И светлый!  
 **CountD** : Ну-ну. Воспитал трех ситхов и считаешь себя джедаем? На Коррибане тебя приняли бы за своего.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Не приняли.  
 **CountD** : Что ты имеешь в виду?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : То, что за своего меня там не приняли.  
 **CountD** : Когда ты успел побывать на Коррибане?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : У меня была долгая и бурная жизнь, полная лишений. Но даже Лорды Коррибана признали, что я светлый.  
 **CountD** : Да, Квай-Гон. Ты светлый. Единственный светлый ситх в Галактике.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : И Вы туда же, учитель! Нет уж, я джедай. И я могу воспитывать джедаев! Энакин станет самым настоящим светлым, я все продумал, у меня есть план.  
 **CountD** : Кто такой Энакин?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Мой новый ученик.  
 **CountD** : То есть ко мне летит уже пять ситхов?  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Да он даже и на юнлинга пока не тянет. Но я обучу его.  
 **CountD** : Верю. Раз ты взял его, значит, мальчик многообещающий.  
 **MakeLoveNoWar** : Ну… как бы Вам сказать, учитель… помните пророчество об Избранном?  
Непродолжительное молчание в чате.  
 **CountD** : Приезжай. Поговорим не по ГолоНету.  
  
Пользователь **CountD** удаляет личный VIP-кабинет №0246695  
Аккаунт **CountD** удален пользователем_


End file.
